


Exposed

by Hemmuttage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: The biggest party of the year reveals the biggest secret of the year.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 39





	Exposed

It’s been weeks since Archie & Betty have kissed and almost got caught by Jughead in the bunker. They had gone there to talk and wounded up talking about and remembering their childhood Archie lean in to kiss her and then they hear the bunker opening quickly Archie hid as Betty lied and told Jughead she was hoping he’d find her and they began to makeup as Archie watched. Betty suggested to Jughead they’d go to back to her place and they were on their way as Archie decided to text Veronica and they had sex like usual.

Now that it’s been weeks they tried only to be around each other when Archie needed some tutoring. Today he was going to ask Veronica to meet with him at Pops. She was already at Pops for work and Archie gave her a kiss when she saw her and sat by her and order a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake.

“Betty & Jughead are here why don’t you go sit with them,” she tells him and he pretends to be surprised when he sees them even though Betty mentions going earlier that day and sits across for them as Veronica sits with while on her break.

“Guess who’s graduating with you guys, after all, I finally completed my makeup work after hours & hours of procrastinating it but thanks to my girlfriend I’m leaving this town after all” Jughead announces to the group and Betty smiles and congratulates him.

“Just in time Jones. Cheryl’s throwing a party tonight for all us Seniors and I’d be damned if my entourage wasn’t there” she tells them and looks to Archie.

“What time am I picking you up, Ronnie?” He asks and she tells him around 7 and gives him a kiss on the cheek as she heads back to work she tells Betty & Jughead that they better be there. They both nod as Archie quickly finishes his food and tells them he’ll see them that night. They both nod as Betty pretends to listen to Jughead’s story but can’t get her mind off Archie.

That night as they all arrived at the party Archie manages to get away with saying Betty looked good but complimenting Jughead as well. He kisses Veronica and tells her she always looks great he leaves to go to talk Reggie & the guys as Jughead goes to talk with Toni as Veronica goes to talk with Cheryl leaving Betty to talk with Kevin.

“Betty, you look conflicted what’s wrong?” He asks and she tells him it’s just she’s remembering how high school is almost over. She asks Kevin if there was anything he regrets not doing or saying to someone or just in high school, in general, he looks at her and takes a deep breath.

“I regret not kissing Archie sooner that man has the greatest lips and I swear he’s not straight no straight guy can kiss like that,” he says as they both laugh and she hugs him telling him she’s sorry that she’s been distant lately and he tells her he gets it. As they both talk and remember the good things Betty sees Archie out of the corner of her eye and he’s staring at her and pretends to be looking at the wall behind her. Betty hopes Kevin doesn’t notice this and tells Kevin she’s going to get a drink and he tells her not to overdo it and she rolls her eyes.

Cheryl announces a game for everyone to pick a key and whoever has the lock that they have to be partners for the game they’re going to play.

Betty rigs the game so she gets Jughead as a partner and Veronica tells Archie that key won’t be the only hole he’s putting something that night. Betty loves Veronica but can’t see how Archie could date her did they ever even talk or anything to Veronica dismal her key goes with Reggie’s lock. Kevin’s key goes with Archie’s lock and Kevin winks at Betty who laughs as they wait for Cheryl to explain the rules of the game.

“You and your partner will spend the next half hour looking for the price I’ve hidden on the grounds of Thornhill which is a spider brooch and winning couple gets 10,000 dollars because why not” Cheryl explains and Betty thinks about how nice Archie would feel if he got that money maybe he could get to go to college after all.

Betty holds on tightly to Jughead’s head and they both agree to split up to cover more ground she turns on the flashlight on her phone and sees Kevin & Archie.

Archie asks Kevin what he plans on doing with his money if they win and Kevin tells Archie he doesn’t need the money and already got accepted into NYU his dream school. He tells Archie if they do when the money’s all Archie’s and Archie tells Kevin he can’t accept all that money. Kevin insists that Archie have it after everything he’s done for everyone and their town and Archie doesn’t know what to say.

Betty thinks to herself this whole game was stupid and was curious what Cheryl’s angle was for making them all go out in the woods. She was having flashbacks to the night the stonies tried to kill Jughead and when Penelope Blossom made them all have to survive the night.

After 10 minutes she was sick of the game and heard couples arguing with each other and some making out and tried to think about Jughead but kept seeing herself in Archie’s garage.

“Hey” she hears Archie’s voice and he tells her Kevin and him split up and Betty tells Archie she’s getting horrible senses of deja vu. He tells her he knows how she feels as they continue to look for the spider brooch they begin to talk about college.

“I know my mom has a college fund for me but imagine how much good I could put that money to if we win” he tells her and she smiles. She always admired Archie’s ability to make the right choices even if they weren’t the smartest ones everything would work out in the end.

“Arch” she tells him stopping him from going forward she looks at him and then leans in and pulls out the spider brooch from out of a tree.

“Betty oh my god yes you’re incredible” he tells her and picks her up and spins her and Kevin comes running and they all cheer as they head back to Cheryl’s house. Betty doesn’t even think to text Jughead letting him know the game was over. When everyone arrives back at Cheryl’s she announces Archie & Kevin as the winners and everyone cheers because Cheryl tells everyone they all get 1,000 dollars either way.

“Archie what would you like to say about this win,” Cheryl asks him

“Is the yearbook committee here?” He asks and she nods. He grabs Kevin and gives him a big kiss on the lips as a picture is snapped and everyone cheers as Toni comes in running.

“Guys someone left this tape on the front door and it’s just on this house” she says as everyone hurries inside to see the tape being played Veronica holds on to Archie as Betty holds Jughead’s hand. It’s a video of the masked Betty killing Jughead except there’s another video that follows. From the night both couples got into a fight everyone watches in shock as Betty & Archie make out. The clips that follow are them sneaking around together and leaving each other’s houses.

All eyes in the room are on Betty & Archie as Veronica lets go of her grip on Archie and Jughead pushes himself away from Betty. Betty & Archie look at each other with guilt rested on their faces as this chapter closes.


End file.
